LoodiCriz
View attachment 5045 View attachment 5046 View attachment 4659 View attachment 5646 Meet my Kaiju, LoodiCriz! Height: 97 meters Weight: 31,000 metric tons (including Crutches!) Gender: Male Combat style: Melee, Ranged Primary Attacks: Crutches, Spiked-Arm Stab Secondary Attacks: Tail-Swipe, Headbutt Primary Weapon: Spike Shot, Gas Spew Secondary Weapon: Turbo Wheel-Chair, Spirit of Second Chance Energy Style: Chemicals Overview: LoodiCriz is a crippled crustacean from another dimension, and has a profession with chemicals. Since he is a Cripple, He walks with his crutches. Since this is the case, LoodiCriz's speed is a little bit under regular speed. But when LoodiCriz needs to fight, he balances himself on his gigantic tail, and uses his crutches as something similar to Dual Swords. He is definitely not the best Grappler. Origin: In a very odd and peculiar dimension, there was a Crustacean name LoodiCriz. He worked at a Prison in his region. His Duty: Chemical Execution, (Hence the mask!), and was fairly good at it, too! If any prisoner dared to step out of line, they were sent to him for their chemical demise. LoodiCriz was a man, (or....Lobster...) with a high sense of Authority and took great pride in his work. This was all going to change soon.On May 13, 1987, there was an unfortunate jailbreak at the prison. Many employees and prison guards were brutally murdered. LoodiCriz, however, was one of the few unlucky victims who had been maimed by the crazed inmates who were locked up for so many years. LoodiCriz had many injuries, but none were compared to his legs. They were broken, stabbed, and finally, torn off. He was found in critical condition, and was rushed to the nearest medical center. He was very lucky to even still be alive!After LoodiCriz was well again, he was deeply distressed at his condition. He was bound to eternal crutches, and, this also meant, he wouldn't be able to use his claws much for anything, resulting in LoodiCriz losing his job at the prison. Bitter and depressed, stripped of his respect, he lived life on the streets for 3-6 years. UNTIL....he had stumbled upon a portal of some sort. Thinking, "Anywhere is better than here!", LoodiCriz staggered through it.When hopping out, LoodiCriz found himself in our dimension. Much to his surprise and delight, what was normal size in HIS dimension, was GIGANTIC in OUR dimension. With his new size and crutches of destruction, LoodiCriz now fights Kaiju to restore his lost dignity. Melee: LoodiCriz is a very good melee fighter. He can whack and Thwack you with his crutches so hard, you'll forget he was even a cripple in the first place. His tail, is also exceptionally good. But, he can only tail swipe so many times, just to even things out. Ranged combat: His mask contains a gas, which can spew on command. Also, LoodiCriz can shoot out his chemical coated spikes from his arms, which are injected into the enemy, if hit. Energy type: Stamina. I mean, a cripple can't just go swatting, whacking and shooting all day without getting tired, amiright? So, LoodiCriz needs to stop every once in a while to recharge. While recharging, LoodiCriz can still try to attack, but will have a great chance of failure, followed by him collapsing, and struggling to get up, leaving him vunerable. He can also, recharge from toxic like things. An example: If LoodiCriz was to be hit by a toxic type attack, it would still damage him (a little bit), but it would speed up the recharging process. Grappling: LoodiCriz is certainly not the best grappler. However, if the opponent is knocked down, it gives him more of a chance of success. Rage move: Spirit of second chance: The spirit of second chance comes and gives LoodiCriz purple, ghostly, mystical versions of his old legs. LoodiCriz can now run faster and deal big damage with his now usable pincers. Personality: LoodiCriz, just can't seem to catch a break. He is one unlucky dude. But, this doesn't keep his spirit down. He still remembers his glory days, and that, my friend, is what keeps him going. I would love feedback, suggestions, and comments! Those are much appreciated! Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Red Kaiju